


Subject 043

by SickTrashBoi



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: EVeryone is a lil ooc, F/M, Multi, ruben is a dick, tryna be canon tho, will contain smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickTrashBoi/pseuds/SickTrashBoi
Summary: Ruben somehow, someway finds himself struggling to harm one of his subjects.  She's just so infuriating and yet has an intense hold on him that he just can't break.
Relationships: Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold in Ruben's lab. The stench of iron and rot filled the air, something he was used to. He rubbed one of his hands off on his pants and pressed the record button on his tape recorder. 

"Subject 035 is no longer responsive. Vital signs are-"

Ruben reached under the man's jaw. No pulse. Damn.

"-negative."

Ruben switched off the recorder. His blood was boiling. No one could seem to hold out long enough for him to learn anything of value. He slammed his hands on the metal table in front of him. A few of the patients in the hall behind him screamed from their cells at the noise. Others cried and a few murmured to themselves insanely. Typical responses of such cretins.

He was going to have to move onto another if there was any progress to be made....


	2. Next Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the two main characters meet here.

Ruben didn't sleep until his frail body shut down on it's own and he rarely ate. There was too much work to be done for such trivial things. He waited for days to consume anything, and when he did it was small- otherwise he'd be unable to keep it down. Scrubbing the blood from under his fingernails was agitating. It was hard to get out and left Ruben's hands feeling raw, weak. However- risking causing an infection when he moved onto the next in line for the examinations would be foolish and cut his time in half.

He cleaned up the metal table and his tools, dumping the body down a chute. It was heavy, and difficult to move but manageable. He wore a lab coat and some slacks. A shirt wasn't necessary for this, it would only get bloodied anyways. The bandages around Ruben's face obscured his vision slightly as he trudged down the hall in search of whoever was up next. The cells had large metal doors with a barred window and a small opening at the bottom for which to slip in minimal food or water whenever necessary. There was a sheet of paper on each door containing a list of the subject's personal information, physical description and number for which to identify them.

Subject 043 caught his attention. They came here voluntarily, something that irked Ruben in a way. Almost like they were better than everyone else here-everyone who came unwillingly. Maybe it should've disgusted Ruben that he preferred them involuntary. It didn't. There was a jingle of keys before the heavy door creaked open. She sat on the old mattress, frame tiny and scarred. Her head was shaved upon entry, a simple way to prevent a lice infestation spreading throughout the ward. He didn't care to examine her any further.

"Stand," She did. 043 looked up and Ruben met a pair of familiar eyes. He didn't know what about them felt this way- but it was there, and it irked him. The longer she stared, the more he wanted to simply gouge them out and be done with it. He decided against that, it would be wasteful. Personal irritation should never get in the way of his work.

"follow me."

Normally he would have to drag a subject out tooth and nail, usually needing to drug them first. She came voluntarily, fully aware of what would happen. If she ran everything was locked. Besides, Ruben was curious to see if she'd simply do as he asked or not. Ruben took a few steps out the door and looked over his shoulder. 043's steps were wobbly from either malnutrition or anxiety, but she followed him nonetheless. It was irritating. A chase would've been a nice change. 

The walk was relatively short- albeit slower than Ruben would've liked. Still, she was following him on her own, there was no point in dragging her to the table. She was cuffed to the cold steel now, staring with those eyes that just wouldn't stop bothering him. Contemplation played on her face, only slight hints of worry on her soft features. Fear was a normal emotion at this stage-typical, even. She didn't really look afraid. It made Ruben wonder if there was something wrong with her. Her hospital gown had been removed prior on her own. The assistance on her part was aggravating. Ruben leaned over to his recorder that sat on a metal tray holding the medical tools. Ruben hit record.

"State your number." He said, a test of cognitive function.

"Zero-four-three." She responded, facing Ruben but her eyes were downcast. He held up a syringe, flicking it a few times and squirting some of the green fluid into the air. With a confirming nod, he dragged the item to 043's forearm, turning her wrist outwards.

"This is a paralyzing agent. You will feel everything I'm about to do to you right now." When he said that there was a brief moment where she looked afraid. It wasn't as satisfying as it should've been. The only thing he saw now was his sister, Laura. Those eyes. That expression of terror. It left a bitter feeling in his gut and he worried he might throw up. Grief reared its ugly head. Ruben dropped the syringe on the ground and it shattered. His hands were shaking and it wasn't because the room was cold. He reached forward and closed her eyes for her since the subject no longer had motor function.

The recording was paused and Ruben sat on the cold tile floor, trying to calm his nerves as best as he could. It wasn't working. When it came to that fire it never did.


	3. Spared

043 woke up feeling extremely groggy and sick. It was clear that she had been drugged unconscious, and even more surprising still- not dead. Goosebumps rose on her skin as the cool chill of air hit her. A grown had been haphazardly thrown on the ground, clearly for her. There were sounds coming from Dr. Victoriano's lab. Glass being shattered, items thrown. The experience with him had been scary, but it was still better than home.

There was a pause of silence that seemed almost intentional. In these moments of deafening silence the only thing one could hear was their own ragged breath. It became too loud- too overwhelming. Time dragged and she finally pulled on the gown, crawling back into the beaten down mattress that laid on the floor. The cell's felt so isolating, everything about this place was lonely. It's all she ever wanted in that way. To be alone. At least alone from her family. Her stomach rumbled and she remembered that it had been awhile since she ate or drank. Ruben didn't like to check on anyone directly. All you had to do was knock three times on your cell door and he would bring what was necessary to keep you around. However, he knew if you were doing it in excess or rationing- neither of which were tolerated. Keeping her alive was rather merciful for someone like him and while she didn't want to push her luck, 043 was growing rather hungry.

There was a noise approaching. Footsteps. They were uneven-suggesting a limp. It's entirely possible-043 realizes- that Victoriano injured himself in the lab. She takes this opportunity to interrupt him before he leaves or drags someone else out to knock on the door. He pauses and it's suddenly clear how close he was now. It was a bit intimidating. There are a pair of cold eyes that block out the dim light coming through her cell, staring down almost judgmentally. She regretted getting his attention at all now. 

He disappears back the way he came and for awhile it's quiet again. 043 can't help but worry he won't come back at all. She simply waits there, sitting down on the floor next to the opening on shaky legs. Death wasn't what she feared- it was pain. There had been enough of that already from her own father. That was why she came here at all, to be of use to at least someone. A heavy sound pulls her from her thoughts. The door is being opened. 043 tries to put on a brave face, looking up and interlocking soft blue eyes with icy grey ones.

He kneels down and it almost feels like the air is sucked from her lungs. The man haphazardly drops her food and water dish on either side- the metallic sound startling the already scared girl. He simply stares at her for a second, looking at her in a strange, but oddly meaningful way. He's analyzing her, almost like she'd on that metal table again. It makes her throat feel dry, but she forces herself to speak on a whim anyways.

"What's- what's your name?" The question almost seems foreign to him judging by the reaction. He pulls back a bit, expression stern, untrustworthy. There's no real reason why he can't tell her, but he doesn't anyway.

"Eat." She doesn't have time to process what happened until long after he's turned around and left, locking her in once again.

* * *

Ruben cut open another body as a distraction. Work always helped clear his muddled mind. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to get so close to that girl, but he knew whenever he met those eyes it was as though he was being lured. It was a sick joke, one that he didn't find very amusing. The body underneath him was growing cold and it was apparent they had passed some time ago. He learned very little still, but it was better than nothing. There was a loud knock at his door that troubled Ruben greatly. He didn't bother to clean up, simply sauntering up to the door and letting Jimenez in.

"Ruben.. what happened to the lab?"

He simply stared at the man, letting out an irritated scoff. The doctor gave him a moment to explain, and when he didn't the older man simply continued.

"No matter, have you made any breakthroughs today?"

"These things take time and resources..." Jimenez wasn't listening. He stepped over broken glass to reach Ruben's notes resting on a nearby table. There was a troubled look on his face as he scanned the document and Ruben knew why. 

"You're a few short today. Usually there are at least four tests run daily. Is something the matter, Ruben?" It was snarky and came off as suspicion. Maybe setting up traps down here to keep the nosy out would be a good idea. Ruben stepped dangerously close, not even bothering to hide the disgust and irritation written all over his face. He jabbed a bloody finger into the man's chest, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Watch yourself, Jimenez. I don't take well to prying eyes." He snatched the papers away, careful to avoid getting blood on the letters. The breath that the older man had been holding released when the distance between them grew again. Ruben prepared to pull an all nighter. Setting traps and performing tests were all he had on his schedule anyways. Jimenez seemed satisfied with the information he gained, giving his colleague a nod and turning to leave. He halted in the doorway for one last word-though.

"Oh, and by the way- it's going to get a bit cold down here tonight, we've been having issues with the heater."

It was already cold down here. Ruben had grown accustomed to it though. He scowled at the man, waiting for him to finally take his leave. Jimenez knew when he wasn't wanted-he just didn't really seem to care. With a shrug he excused himself and Ruben stood alone again.

* * *

It was freezing in the cell. 043 wasn't sure if the doctor was still down here, or if he visited a few days ago but her fingers were growing numb and she was shivering violently. A few other voices called out from their cells in complaint. If anything it would just get them killed sooner. They had been doing it for what felt like years when it had likely only been a few nights. She couldn't sleep, not with all the incessant screaming. She wasn't sure why, but she felt hollow. The isolation may have been getting to her a little. A few tears spilled down her cheeks and she curled up against her mattress, facing the wall.

She shook so violently that it was a wonder she had been able to hold this position at all. There was a line of dim yellow light that appeared against the wall she was facing, an outline filling the light. It was him. It had to be. She turned around and saw the man holding a threadbare blanket. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. Despite how annoyed he looked, he threw it at her bed and closed the door behind himself, slowly approaching. 043 felt like prey. Those cold, pale eyes watched with such intent but scrutiny. It made her want to disappear.

"What do I call you?"

She jolted, not expecting anything from him at all. His voice is gravelly and deep. It sends a chill up her spine. Not the kind you'd get from the cold, the kind you get from anticipation, excitement.

"Zasha." He recognized the name as likely being Russian. There was a long pause between them. Zasha took the opportunity to grab the blanket from the floor, pulling it up and around her shoulders.

"Ruben,"

"I can't see you very well from there, Ruben." She was a fool. She had to be. There was hesitation, and even though the light was very dim Zasha could easily imagine that frown on his face he always wore. Still, he stepped a bit closer. She could make out his face a bit better now, and she was right. A moment passed where the two of them just examined each other. Zasha stood on weak legs, timid but at the same time there's a sense of adrenaline in the air. Something was pushing her to make stupid decisions. That or she's just an idiot. Both are entirely plausible. He seemed puzzled, but watched nonetheless. Zasha hobbled forward. He was tall, much taller than her. She was only about 5'3". The air hung heavy, but held static. An odd energy rose around them, almost stilling time entirely.

"You aren't better than anyone else, " Ruben mumbled. His gaze was cold, bearing through Zasha in a way that made her stagger back a bit. ",Not more chivalrous or brave just for "volunteering"-I saw that look on your face. That fear." She jolted when he started towards her, backing up until her legs hit the mattress. He stood before her now, tall and intimidating. Words so demeaning that they made Zasha tremble. His breathing was harsh, almost like he was trying not to yell.

"I know."

"Then why are you here?" Ruben growled, eyes burning through Zasha as she attempted to look anywhere but him. They stood so close now that they could hear the breaths between them.

"To be of use for once in my life." He hadn't been expecting such a pitiful answer. For a minute the anger he felt, the constant hatred- it disappeared. He couldn't honestly say it was compassion as much as surprise. It was such a straightforward answer.. A human's natural reaction would be to get defensive or lie. Zasha looked like she would rather vanish into thin air than anything else right now.

"So, why didn't you just kill me?"

He blinked once, twice- standing stock still. Zasha took a step forward, blue orbs hesitantly glancing up to his own pale ones.

"...I don't know." He honestly didn't. She was the first subject he had ever hesitated with- every second that passed he regretted it more and more. It was frustrating, but there was something else there too. Something he didn't want to think about.

* * *


End file.
